Firefly: the sheriff finds a heart
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: River escapes and is on the run from three men who murdered her Parents, with the help of the sheriff mal she can get revenge On the three murderers, but little does mal and river know That two women from mals past want them both dead as well. Rated for Sexuality and violence
1. Chapter 1

Once in the west there was a family

Who lived on a ranch, a happily married couple

With a daughter, and they were very happy with

There lives, but something was very wrong

About this day. "You finished milking that cow river"

Her father ask, " yes father , I have a bucket full"

"Good girl, you take care of the animals well"

Her father said again, "dinners ready ;come in " her mother

Said, they both went inside.

Meanwhile in another town...

Three bandits were locked up in prison,

Atherton wing, and his henchmen were

Locked up, and the deputy was watching them

Closely. "Come here I something to say"

Said Atherton, "this better be important"

Said the deputy. "Put your ear to the cage" said Atherton

, The deputy put his ear to the cage, and Atherton grabbed a

Knife and stabbed the inside of his ear and the deputy

Fell down with blood flowing his ear, Atherton grabbed the deputies

Key's and unlock the door, "grab the guns" Atherton demanded

As he broke the deputies neck. "What the hell do we do now"

Said one of Athertons henchmen, "see that ranch up ahead;

We'll go there" said Atherton as they went towards it.

Rivers family was eating,

"What did you do today river" ask her mother,

"Helped dad out a lot, went in to town saw some

Strange looking men, the came back and helped

Dad out some more, and you called for dinner"

Answered river, "sound like a interesting day" said

Her father, but before her father could say anything

else there was something knocking on their door.

River's father opened the door and there were three

Men at the door, " May I help you gentlemen" her father

Asked, "yes; me and my men had had a long travel, May

We come in and rest our feet?" Asked Atherton,

"Why yes come in " her father said.

"River we have some visitor's, get some

Hot tea" her father ask, " I get some ready"

Said river but she couldn't help but to notice that

There was something familiar about those

Three men. As her father radioed for help

Atherton said "who are you calling?"

"The sheriff; you boys look banged up, reckoned

The sheriff could help" Atherton drew out his gun

"Let's not" he shouted, "where's your money old man"

Yelled Atherton, rivers father said nothing, "tell me

Old man or I'm going to blown our wife away" he yelled

Again. Rivers father gave him all of he's money,

" let her go" her father said , river was watching as

She was hiding, Atherton slit her mothers throat, and

And shot her dad, and ripped the radio out. "Wait a minute?;

Where's that girl" yelled Atherton, " FUCK! SHE'S GONE!" Yelled

The henchmen, "get on the horses, we got to find her before

She gets to the sheriff" yelled Atherton.

River watched them ride into the night as

She was hiding in a tree, as she climbed down

From the tree and looked upon the her parents,

She went out to look for this sheriff they call Malcolm

Reynolds. While they were riding Atherton

Had to feeling that he and his men were being followed,

"You guy's hear something" Atherton asked them,

"No" they answered. As they were riding a blast exploded

And there was a big hole in one of the henchmans stomach,

Then he fell off the horse. "Go see what the hell is going on"

Yelled Atherton, as the other turned around an arrow went threw

His neck then he fell over onto his horse.

"Show yourself" Atherton yelled,

Then two women arose,

"Who are you" said Atherton

"We are bounty hunters I am Inara and

This is Mrs. Reynolds"

Inara said.

"What brings you here and why did you

Kill my men" he asked

Because we want your help to kill sheriff mal

He is a treat to us, and river is a treat to us

Too also, she answered.

"What do you want me to do" he asked

"Let us ride with you" Mrs. Reynolds said

"Alright but you have to do exactly what I say when I said"

He said back,

"Fair enough" they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

As river traveled the desert for day's and

Night's, she finally got to town.

She saw it was big and there was a fight

Everywere, then she came to the sheriffs office,

"Excess me sir is the sheriff in" she asked

"No Mrs, he's at the court house" The man at the desk

Answered. "Where is the court house" river asked,

" over there across from the bar" he said again,

She went over to the court house,

Saw the sheriff mal in a chair, she went

Up to him "excess me are you sheriff mal,

Mal looked up and saw river and said

"Who are you?" , "I'm river I lived on

A ranch not to far from here" she answered.

"Never heard of you or your ranch, now turn around

And leave me alone" said mal.

"But I need your help" she said

"For what lady" he said

" to kill three bandits" she said again,

"Listen lady I'm a sheriff not a assassin" mal said

"Very well I'll look for them myself" she said walking away.

"Wait" said mal,

"What is it" river said,

"Who you going after" mal asked

"Atherton" river replied,

Then mal threw over the table

And grabbed her by the throat pinning

Her against the wall,

"Where's Atherton!" He yelled

"He's the man who killed man parents,

How do you know him?" She asked,

" He killed my friend" he replied,

"The town deputy?" He asked again,

"Yes, sorry I grabbed your throat" mal said,

It's alright you didn't hurt me.

"I will help you Mrs?" Mal asked

"River" she replied,

"River? As in Simon and river?" He asked

"Yes, he was my brother want do you know of him" she asked,

"He was my partner, until he suddenly disappeared from town" he answered.

"We'll ride at morning" mal said.

In the morning they rode out into the desert,

With someone watching them ride.

As a arrow went fire at river,

Atherton pushed Irana to the ground

And knocking the bow and arrow out of

Her hand, " what are you doing you idiot!,

I want the woman alive not dead" shouted Atherton,

"Really what the hell for" Inara yelled back,

"I want to have her as my bride" said Atherton.

"But she's a treat" Inara said

"What do you mean" he asked,

"Back when I was with mal, he had forgotten

About river still has, river is the only one that can

Help mal remember about his past otherwise we can

Never defeat them" explained river,

With a point of a gun Atherton

Said "then you better prey that we find them before

Mal remembers something",

Then they went on there way.

As mal and river were traveling,

River asked " you look familiar, did we ever meet"

"You look like some one I've met too"

Said mal. "Does the name Irana sound familiar to you"

Asked mal, "she's a bounty hunter that used to be part

Of the town why?" She answered,

Then suddenly mal fell off his horse,

River ran over to him, "are you alright"

She asked him as mal was shaking,

He was rolling around, with his eyes roles

Back, river could only do one thing,

Lay down with him until it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

A day passed and mal stopped

Shaking and sleep into a deep sleep,

River set up a tent and sat

By the fire. Then mal woke up,

"River is that you, yes mal it's me,

Are you alright she asked, he kissed her " I am now"

River recognize the kiss from mal,

"It is you" said river. They both kissed

Passionately then river fell on top of mal,

Mal took off river's dress, river took mals pants,

And got on him again and was riding him,

Mal licked her nipples then licked her fingers,

Then she continued to thrust harder, and harder,

She mal turned river over and river put his legs around

Him thrust her and kissing neck down to her belly,

River licked his ear, turning him on his back,

Riding him harder until both were tired.

When morning hit they were both nude under the covers,

Mal was the first to wake up,

Then put his hand between river's legs,

River awoke with a smile,

"Do you feel that " mal said

"Feels great" said river,

Then mal move on top of river

And start to stroke.

River pulled him off,

And got on top of him and kiss him

Very passionately, and continued to ride and stroke,

They were both very exhausted afterward,

As they slept threw the night,

But little did they know

They were being watched.

Atherton was watching out his window

The Inara and Mrs Reynolds came in

"I hope you have some good news" Atherton

Demanded. "Mal remembers river"

Said Mrs. Reynolds, Atherton pulled out a

Gun and shot her in the head, " your next if the

News isn't good" he said to Irana.

"We found river" she said

"Good bring her here or you'll catch

A bullet in the head too" he said.

That night river got up to get some fresh air,

She looked over the village as she had my it

Back to mal at last. When suddenly she was grabbed

By someone completely in black and river was taken away from mal

While he was sleeping.

Once the she was at the at Athertons,

She yelled " who are you why have you taken

Me from my husband" the woman in the mask

Took off her mask and said "so you do remember"

Said Irana, "you!" Yelled river,

"Yes her, I'm the man your looking for"

Said Atherton. River grabbed Iranas knife

And ran towards him, but Atherton hit river

With his gun and knocked her out.

"Your a fierce one, but you'll soon lean some respect"

He said to river as she was knocked out.

"Inara bring me mals head or I will have yours"

Inara rode out after mal, but she had her own plans for mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal woke up, he felt someone beside him,

He got up, he saw it was Irana,

He immediately got out of bed

And grabbed his gun saying "where's river"

"She's fine mal, I let her go under one condition"

She said, "what's that" he said lowing his gun.

"Take me back, forget about river"

She said, " tell me where my fucking wife is"

Mal said with a point of a gun, "if you kill me there's

A chance that Atherton will kill her so might as well take me back"

She said, "no thanks I have a wife" then shot her in the back of the head,

Then went after Atherton.

Meanwhile at Athertons...

" hold still " river was fighting him off,

Then Atherton held a knife too river's throat

"Your going to be my bride dead or alive

What's it going to be" he yelled,

At that moment mal kicked down the door.

"One move mal and I kill her"

Shouted Atherton "you got 5 seconds

To make up your mind"

He said again.

"One" Atherton started to count

Then mal shot him in the mouth,

River ran to mal hugged him,

He held her tightly and kissed her,

"Mal" said river,

"What is it " answered mal

"I'm pregnant" said river

"I'm happy for the both of us" said mal kissing her.

And the sheriff who had a hard of stone found a heart

For he found his wife and started his family.

THE END


End file.
